Daughter of Poseidon
by lakumix
Summary: Sally accepted when Poseidon asked her to move with him to the underwater palace. She gave birth to a baby girl with the cost of her life. Her daughter, Percy, is now a woman with many male (and some woman) candidates after her. Who will she choose? How will her life change? Fem!Percy Rating will change as the story develops
1. Chapter 1

It was the time. My time to show everyone my face. I was extremely nervous. For sixteen years I have been hiding behind a mask. My mother – Sally - died giving birth to me. Nobody blames me for her death but me myself when I feel already depressed. My father, Poseidon, was married already when he met my mother. But they still fell in love. And I could understand why. Dad has some photos of my mother. She was especially beautiful. And from what my Dad has told about her, she was kind, loving, caring… A perfect mother. She was just a mortal. But when she fell in love with my Dad she moved with him to his underwater palace… Yeah, you know, Poseidon, the Greek god of seas.

You can only imagine how angry my step-mother was. Not only Dad brought a mistress to the castle but got her pregnant too. She was mad at first and with a help of some miracle my mother got her to her good side. And when she perished Amphitrite adopted me immediately. Plus, Aphrodite owned my step-mother a favor so (I still don't know why) the love goddess gave me her blessing so I would grow to be one of the most beautiful woman's on Earth.

Triton, my half-brother fell in love with me even though I was a creation of his father and another woman besides his mother. He still is a perfect big brother, maybe a little over protective. You should have just seen how he reacted when a little shark wanted to bite my finger off when I had made it angry with my curiosity. He almost got a heart-attack. And so did the shark. After the lecture and a couple of permanent scars from Triton the shark hasn't come near Atlantis where we lived.

My father loved me immediately and created an over protective daddy mode as soon as I was born. I don't know what hit him, but he wanted to hide me from the evil species known as men… He didn't want to let me go, ever, so he made Hephaestus to design me a mask which grows with me. Now when I think about it, I really haven't talked to any males besides my family and some servants. And indeed he did a beautiful mask, perfect fit to me. It was a green mask with golden lining and golden shapes in it. It was made of some mass which was light and soft so sometimes I forgot that I wore a mask. And also, nobody could take it off me besides me myself.

I never was allowed to go outside without my mask but inside with my family and servants I could be without it. So practically there are about 15 people who have seen me without my mask. When I complained about the mask once, we came to an agreement with my father. When I would turn sixteen I could forgot about the mask and go where ever I wanted without it if I would keep it on until then.

And now, it was my sixteen-year birthday. My father had planned enormous party to me. He invited all "worthy" mere people to participate. He also invited the Olympians and some minor gods to the party. And all the gods and goddesses could bring three children of theirs in the party if they wished to do so. All the gods said that they will be here, as if I wasn't nervous enough. I have studied Greek mythology with my teachers and father and knew a lot about them, but I have never seen them in person. Even Zeus said he will come. And now I was supposed to show my face to everyone for the first time. I didn't really like the attention so much, it make me feel a little awkward and self-conscious.

I was pacing in my room, very nervous. My tail wobbled a little, I was so out of line. I had still my mask on. The party was supposed to be a masquerade and when the clock is twelve, everyone would remove their masks. And all the eyes would be on me. I gulped and tried to soothe my nerves.

The servants had brought me earlier a beautiful, but kind of short, dress which was pure emerald green like my tail and eyes, with golden lining like my mask. Oh yeah, some of my Father's demigod children have ability to change their legs to a tail. I was glad that I was one of them, it helped me to integrate and I didn't look so different from other mermaids and mermans. Someone of the servants had combed my hair and made beautiful curls in my usually straight hair. Usually I thank them and chat with them, and I _always_ notice who does what, but I was too concentrated to my thoughts that I didn't even remembered to thank them or pay much mind to them… I felt ashamed.

I heard a knock from my door. I spun around to look where the sound had come from. "Enter." I said in a shaky voice when I realized that it was the door. Triton opened the door and smiled at me. He wore a beautiful black mask with white shapes on it. He was wearing black and white, too. "Hey, sis. You look beautiful, like always." He said and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" I took another deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened my eyes again I smiled and said: "Let's go, brother."

* * *

I was waiting for the party in the evening with excitement. I had heard a lot of things about the sea princess. The servants who have seen her face have said that she is more beautiful than any diamond or jewelry they have ever seen… And they also like to earn money with the tales of the princess. Some even say, though in a small voice so Aphrodite wouldn't hear that she was the most beautiful person in the world, even more beautiful than the love goddess herself.

And some say that her voice is more beautiful than the most beautiful sound of any instrument. I didn't know what I was supposed to think about that fact. Or rumor, if you will, for now at least.

Let's say that I was eager to see her face though I haven't seen her at all before. I was wearing the best I could imagine to make a good impression to her. So were the other Olympians. I even heard that Athena was trying to bring out every virtue she had. Maybe rival was not all Poseidon was to Athena. I laughed at the idea.

I was also a little nervous. What if the girl wasn't so beautiful as everyone say? What if she had an abnormity in her face which she had tried to hide? You can't trust to servants. Though I have asked them about the princess myself, and I could tell that they were not lying.

"Apollo, are you coming or not?" I heard Hermes' voice.

"Yes, of course. Just a moment."

"Apollo, you look good already. You are such a girl." I swung around to see Hermes on the doorframe. "You don't look bad yourself." I said, lifting my eyebrows.

"Why, thank you." Hermes said maliciously. He had some mischievous glint in his eyes. He was wearing a dark grey suit (as advised in the invitation) with red tie. In his arms was a small white mask, which fit him perfectly, bringing his good sides on the view I could tell without seeing the mask on him.

I took my own golden mask in my hand and nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

I heard the music on the other side of the big door. I stopped dead in my tracks before Triton could open the doors. "Is something wrong?" Triton asked a little worried. His over protective side was coming to display. I was too nervous to roll my eyes at him. "What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm ugly? How am I supposed to act! What if-" I couldn't panic anymore because Triton put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sis, you are beautiful and everyone will love you. You wrapped me around you little finger at the moment I first saw you. You act just like yourself, and I will be with you. I won't let you be alone when the mating season is coming and there is so much mermans just waiting to get a hold of you." In the end his voice got an angry edge. I giggled a little. Yes, I was a submissive mermaid because I had only one tail. Triton on the other hand had two tails, which means that he was dominate one. Even mermaids could have two tails and a merman could have only one. So mermaids and mermans could both be fathers and mothers. My father had obviously two tails, too, and my mother only one.

I smiled at Triton. "They would have to go through father first, if they wanted to court me." I said, pushing Triton a little. He smiled evilly. "Yes." He laughed like a maniac.

"Triton, if we are talking about mating season now, do you have eyes on someone?" I asked. Triton blushed a little, his green skin becoming more green. My eyes widened and eyebrows shot up. "You have! Who?"

"Shhh!" Triton said. It was not new that Triton flirted to girls, sometimes more, I think that almost every mermaid and sea nymph have been with Triton. But Triton hasn't ever courted anyone. "It is a one merman. Sweet, and young, and his mother hates me and my reputation."

"You can't exactly blame her, can you?" I asked sarcastically. Triton smiled a little. "Yeah, I can't." Suddenly he looked a little sad, and I wanted to make him feel better. "You should go talk to him. Maybe bring a gift to the mother or something. You should try and get a soft spot in his mother's heart before someone else steals his heart." Triton looked at me, surprised. "Am I seriously listening to my little sister's advices for love when she hasn't ever loved anyone?"

I grinned. "Oh, yes you are, big brother." He just rolled his eyes. "I know you are right about the stealing part… I would hate it. Hmmm…" Triton fell into his thoughts and went to the doors me besides him. Then he smiled brightly at me. "I will make him mine." He said before kissing my cheek and opening the doors.

Inside was many, many people. They were all dancing, talking, eating, drinking… Enjoying the party. I sighed and sneaked a little bit closer to Triton. I didn't take his hand though, I wasn't than little. I would survive this. Triton gave me amused smile and started to swim forward me behind him.

Some of the guests looked at me for a second before going back doing what they did. Of course they wouldn't know who I was and Triton was well masked. I recognized him so fast because I have spent so much time with him.

Triton swam toward dad and mom. I was happy to go to their side. I felt like an outsider in my own party. Father wore an expensive looking suit (it was funny seeing him in a suit). Mother wore a beautiful dress with amazing jewelry. "Father", Triton said when we reached them. Poseidon was just talking to a man with a white mask, who pretty short (with legs I noticed). He had a sandy hair which was combed neatly. Besides him were three boys, a little younger. They were all shorter than the first man and two of them were dressed the same way. The third boy looked the same with the first man, when the other two looked the same.

"Ah, Triton." Father smiled at him when he looked our way. His smile widened when he saw me behind my brother. "Ah, Percy, meet Lord Hermes and his boys Luke, Connor and Travis." I was beside my father when I looked at them. They all had mischievous glints in their eyes when they smiled at me. "It is an honor to meet you, my Lord." I said and bowed a little. I saw the admiration in his eyes when he waved his hand.

"The honor is all mine. And please, no need to be so formal. This is your party after all." He said and kissed my hand. I looked at him with big eyes and nodded. "Hermes", my father said, clearing his throat, when Hermes didn't let go of my hand. The god of messengers let me go immediately after that. "Yes, Poseidon?" He asked with an innocent face. I had to smile a little. He was certainly god of thieves as well. "I think that my daughter would like something to drink?" He said it as a question, looking at me in the end. I smiled a little. "I would love to." I said, taking Triton's hand. "Come with me?" I asked and when he nodded, I started to pull him towards the refreshments.

* * *

I was talking with Poseidon about the party – which was awesome by the way – when I heard a masculine voice say "Father." I looked the way the sound had come from and saw a handsome merman. Triton, my mind corrected. Behind him I saw a mermaid with an amazing shining and slender but sporty tail. She was wearing very nice dress, which hugged her body. Her mask fitted perfectly to the dress and her pitch black hair was curly. Her eyes were so green and clear, like an ocean, that I immediately would have declared the mermaid beautiful. I could have looked her eyes forever and I wouldn't tire of it. I felt my boys tense beside me when they looked at the girl. Could this be..?

"Ah, Percy" I heard Poseidon say. Somehow I got a feeling that I had missed something he had said. Percy was beside his father and looked at us with curiosity. "Meet Lord Hermes and his boys…" I tried not to look like I was imagining ways to get a kiss from this masked beauty. I smiled at her. When she heard who I was, her eyes got bigger – which was extremely cute – and she moved her gaze from Travis to me. "It is an honor to meet you, my Lord." She said bowing a little. Oh and she was polite, too! Could she really be Poseidon's daughter? I felt Poseidon's and Tritons glare at me, but I just smiled at her, ignoring the daddy.

"The honor is all mine." I could almost feel how my boys rolled their eyes at me. Huh, they just wanted her attention to themselves. "And please, no need to be so formal. This is your party after all." I continued. Then I took her hand and kissed it. Her skin was perfectly tanned and matched nicely to her eyes and dark hair color. Her skin was smooth and warm and I really didn't want to let go. My lips touched her hand I watched her expression. It didn't really change; she looked amazed and perhaps a little happy though.

The moment was ruined by Poseidon way too soon to my liking. He suggested Percy to get something to drink and she took Triton with her. I was certain that the little princess was extremely nervous. After all, she had had her mask on for sixteen years. What if she didn't have enough courage to take it off? Though I have heard that she was a fearless and smooth warrior from some servants of hers. But of course daddy Poseidon would have killed everyone who had slashed or harmed his little ocean… So maybe she didn't have so hard opponents.

I watched her go for a while before Poseidon cleared his throat again. I looked at him and noticed my boys doing the same. I grinned. "Yes?" I asked the smile still in my eyes though Poseidon didn't look so happy. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?" He asked. Amphitrite smiled a sunny smile. "Of course. It was good to see you, uncle." I said before walking off. Luke, Travis and Connor bowed a little to the ruler of seas before going to their own ways. I hardly could wait till the clock hit twelve.

* * *

I and Percy were on our way to the get some drinks when she turned to me. "Why did he kiss my hand?" Percy asked confused. Her eyes were still big. I laughed. "Seems like he tried to flirt with you a little." I could swear that Percy blushed a little under her mask. "He did not." She said and looked forward. I laughed a little, amused for her behavior. "Of course not." I said sarcastically.

We arrived to the table. Behind it were five nymphs taking orders from the celebrators. "Lord Triton." The one nymph coming to take our order said and bowed a little. "And princess Percy!" He said, eyes now big. Percy smiled at him and I could almost see the drool in his chin. "What can I get to you?" He asked, his tone changed now. I raised an eyebrow. Who knew my sister's charms would take effect with one smile. "Me, whiskey. What do you want, sis?" I asked and smiled at her. She was in her thought for a while. "Just bubble water, please." The nymph smiled and nodded his head before retrieving our drinks. "He likes you." I said, just to play with her. I really hated it when people started to flirt with my little sister.

She looked at me, eyes big all again. "You think everyone flirts with me!" She said in a mocking tone. I grinned. "I know." She just sighed and shook her head. I laughed a little when the nymph came back. "Here are your drinks, my Lord and Princess." He said, setting our drinks to the table. "Thank you." Percy said, taking her drink as I nodded and did the same. The nymph looked Percy for a moment before running to deliver some other orders.

"How can you drink that stuff?" She asked me, obviously disgusted. I become master at reading Percy's emotions under her mask a couple of years ago. "I don't know." I said, grinning at her. She just looked me in the eyes, disapproving. "Don't worry about me and drink you water." I said mockingly. She just rolled her eyes and took a sip from the glass.

"Triton!" I heard a voice and searched for the speaker. "Oh gods!" I said, now panicking. Percy shot a sharp glance at me. "What? " She asked annoyed. "He's here!" I said panic still clear in my voice. Percy looked the way I was looking just seconds ago and grinned. "Oh, he's just too cute." She said and looked at my blush. "Go get him, tiger." She said as I looked Marius approaching me.

"Hey, Marius! What are you doing here?" I asked as he came closer. His beautiful purple tail was not as lean as my sister's, but it was beautiful to me. He had sparkling brown eyes and he was kind of small but strong. "Your father invited us." He said. Triton blushed a little under his mask. So now his _father_ knew about his crush? "That's great Marius! Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh no, I'm fine thank you." He smiled brightly at me and I just had to smile back. Then he looked behind me. "Is this your famous sister?" He asked as he admired her. Percy looked at our way from her drink and smiled, almost a blinding smile. "You must be Marius! Triton has told much about you!" She said happily and winked at me when Marius looked down, cheeks more green than ever. "He-he has?" Marius asked, quietly. "Of course. And I totally can see why." She said. I looked at her warningly and she sighed a little. "It was so nice to meet you." Percy said and offered Marius her hand. He took it slowly and let go of her quite fast. She smiled and swam somewhere else with her drink.

Marius looked after her for a while before he looked at me again. "Well, she is nice?" It sounded a more like a question. I laughed at his bright face and his tone. "She's nice, don't worry. Are you sure about the drink?" I asked him again. He had just turned eighteen so he wasn't a drinker. "Yeah, I could take a shot." He said and swam to the stool next to me. "One Apple Martini, please." I looked at him surprised, but then grinned again.

This might just be my chance.

* * *

After I saw Marius, I could clearly see why my brother cared about him. He was warm and kind, and extremely cute. And I loved his tail color. I was so in my thoughts that I didn't notice the man in front of me before it was too late. I bumped straight to his side so that his drink spilled on his shoes. He turned to look at me, looking angry. "Who do you think you are, punk?" He looked at me with his burning eyes. I almost could see all bloodshed happening on the land. I was too stunned to speak for a second before I came back to my senses. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't look where I was going."

"Damn straight, punk. Are you going to get me a new drink or what?" He asked, still angrily looking at his now alcohol smelling shoes. "I can fix your shoes." I informed him, before I waved my hand and the water gently washed the alcohol away. Now the man before me looked at me sharply. "Who are you, punk?" I decided that I should keep this man as happy as possible. "My name's Percy, sir. And I'm sorry for not paying enough attention to my surroundings." The man looked at me for a moment before his eyes flashed and they turned less flaming. "Not Percy as the Percy daughter of Poseidon?" He asked and looked at me more closely. I saw his attitude change almost immediately. Now he almost sounded… nice.

"Yes, that would be me." I said to him and smiled a little. My own drink had spilled in the crash and I suddenly felt my throat dry under the man's gaze. It was so intense and… searching? And his aura radiated aggression and war. A god?

"Well, nice to meet you beautiful. Name's Ares." He said and put his hand in front of me. I took the hand a but warily and he shook it roughly before letting go. "Pleasure to see you, my Lord." I said and bowed, just to be save. "You too, beautiful. If you weren't the beauty everyone says, you would be getting me a new drink."

I looked at him a bit disbelievingly. But yes, he was being serious. Figures, he was the god of war. "Maybe you could get a new drink with me, my Lord?" I asked showing me my empty glass. His eyes flashed for a second and before I could tell what it was, he was back to normal, though he had a smile. "Sure, beautiful." I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't really like it when he called me beautiful, he dated Aphrodite the last time I checked, but who was I to snap at an Olympian?

We walked to the table and I could see Triton and Marius in the other end of the table. I sat down with Ares and the same nymph as before came to us. "Back so soon, princess?" He asked and smiled at me. I could hear Ares growl beside me but I ignored him. "Yes." I said smiling at the nymph. "Could you get me the same as before, if you remember what it was?" I asked politely. "Of course!" He said, maybe a little too happy. "And what can I get to you, sir?" He asked and looked at Ares. I could see him flinch under Ares' stare. "The best you got, and fast, punk." He more or less growled. The nymph nodded, obviously scared and swam away to get the drinks.

When we got the drinks I smiled at him and thanked. He smiled a weak smile to me before swimming away. Triton hadn't even noticed me here, he was so concentrated on Marius. "So, beautiful." I heard Ares say and I felt a hand on my tail. I looked at the scarred hand and then at Ares, anger in my eyes. "Could you move your hand, Lord?" I asked with as much patience I could muster. He just grinned at me wickedly. "Why would I? I like it just where it is." He said and leaned forward. I on the other hand jerked backwards as soon as I could. "What are you doing?" I asked, still angry. I wouldn't show fear to this man. "Feisty, I like it." He said and grinned some more. He was still leaning forward, his hand just getting a tighter grip and I couldn't back off any more without falling off the chair. I was feeling more uncomfortable than ever before.

Just when Ares' face was close to mine I slapped him with all force I could muster. His face jerked to the side before he looked at me, angry. "Don't test me, beautiful." He said, his voice was hoarse as if he was exited… Oh gods.

"Don't you dare to come closer." I growled at him but he just grabbed my tail tighter, it started to hurt. He laughed and started to lean forward again. "Let go of me!" I tried to keep my voice in control but it started to shake with fear. My other hand was on his chest and the other one on the chair so I wouldn't fall off.

"Ares, you heard the lady. Let her go." I heard a warm, but at the moment angry, voice say. I sighed in relieve when Ares went away and let my thigh go. "What do you want, lyre boy?" it was his turn to growl. I looked at my savior and my eyes widened and I was sure that I blushed. He was tall and he had amazing blond hair which framed his face very nicely. He growled at Ares and I could see his perfect, too white teeth. His mask was golden with warm red lines on it. I could see his deep blue eye, just as the sky. He was muscular but athletic. And he looked angrily at Ares, which was just a big bonus.

"I want you to let the mermaid alone." He looked at Ares disapprovingly, trying to hide his anger. "Yeah, and I do everything you say." Ares laughed and took a sip from his glass. His laughing stopped when he looked behind my savior. Behind him was one of the most beautiful women I have seen. And she glared at Ares before turning on her heels. She looked really fashionable and her long golden hair moved with his movements. "Aphrodite!" Ares yelled and got many strange glances from the people in the huge room. He took his drink and ran after the love goddess.

The man looked him go before turning to me with a smile. "Hey there. Are you okay?" He asked and sat beside me on the stool where Ares sat just few seconds ago. "Yes, thanks to you." I said and smiled back. He looked like he was deep in thought as he looked at me. "My name's Apollo. Who might you be?" He said, offering his hand. I almost choked my drink when I heard his name. "Apollo, as the god Apollo?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed a little. "Guilty." He said and grinned at me, his hand still in front of me. "My name's Percy." I said as I took his hand and shook it gently. Now it was his time to look shocked. "The birthday hero?" He asked and smiled a very, very bright smile. "That's me." I confirmed again and smiled back at him after few gulps of the water.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Percy." He said and looked straight to my eyes.

"As it is you, my Lord." I said and was just going to bow, when he held his hand out.

"Please, call me Apollo." He said and grinned at me again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I still don't know who should Percy fell in love with? Do you have any suggestions? All characters in the PJO books are candidates!**

**So please, tell me who should it be! Percy is still a demigod, all doors are open ;D**

**I will change the rating as the story develops  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**So the situation is:**

**Apollo 5  
Nico 2  
Hermes 1  
Connor/Travis 1  
Male Annabeth 1**

**So, I'm gonna develop this as Apollo/Percy story now on but the voting/suggestions are still on till chapter 4! **

* * *

"So, Apollo." I said testing how his name sounded in my mouth. I had to admit, I liked it. "Enjoying the party?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help it, I had to smile back. My heart started to flutter faster every time I looked in his eyes. They were just so amazingly blue.

"Yup." He said and ordered a drink. "You sure know how to throw a party." He said and took a sip from the glass put in front of him. I smiled. "My father designed this, actually. But thank you."

Apollo almost chocked in his drink. "Uncle Poseidon did this party?" His voice was raspy from the chocking. I laughed at him. "Is it that weird?" He just nodded and looked at me funny. I was still smiling and I could feel my cheeks gain some red color again. What was wrong with me?

"Princess?" Somebody said behind me. I didn't hear him though the first time, I was too busy looking at Apollo. I noticed him when the sun god looked behind me. His eyes flashed so fast I couldn't say what it was, when I heard the voice again. "Percy?" I turned around and saw a beautiful merman behind me. "Yes?" I asked as nicely as I could. My father had taught me to be as polite as I can be. Something about people liking you better if you don't snap at them all the time. The merman smiled at me and looked very happy for some reason. "May I have this dance?" He asked and bowed a little. I could feel myself blushing again. "Of course." I said and took his offered hand. "See you later, Apollo." I said and saw Apollo nod and flash a smile before the merman pulled me to the dance floor.

The song was slow and the merman put his hands on my hips, like in waltz. I put my hand on his shoulder and we started to dance along with everyone else. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess." The merman said. I smiled at him as he whirled me around. "Just Percy." I said and smiled a little. "Who are you?" I asked kindly. "My name's Hurley." I smiled at him as we continued our dance. "Nice to meet you, Hurley." He smiled at me and took a better grip of me.

Our dance was interrupted when someone poked Hurley's shoulder and cleared his throat, at least he sounded a man. "May I steal this young lady?" The voice asked. It send some not-so-unwanted shivers on my back. Hurley glared the speaker for a moment as I looked at him.

He looked like an albino, he was so pale. His hair was even more black than my own. His eyes were dark brown and at times looked like they were really black. He was wearing black too, he even had a black vest and black tie. He was tall and lean. Hurley nodded and swam away, leaving me with this new stranger.

"Nice to meet you finally, niece." I looked at him more sharply as we danced. He was kind of a good dancer, he guided me with a purposeful attitude. His mask was black too, very simple but expensive looking. No way this was Zeus. "Lord Hades?" I asked, uncertainly. He smiled and looked almost kind. "That's me." He confirmed and spun me around a couple of times. I decided to get rid of my tail since it was easier to keep up with my uncle with legs. There was a little whirlpool as I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I had my legs again. At first I almost fell over, but Hades tightened his grip. He looked at my legs in wonder. "You have legs?" He asked as I gained my balance once again and started dance.

I laughed a little. "Better question would be that why I have a tail, uncle. I am half human after all." Hades looked at me, was there amusement in his eyes? "Perhaps." He said as we continued our dance. We didn't really speak after that, but I felt comfortable with Hades for some strange reason.

When the song ended and a new one started, Hades let go of me and nodded his head. "Thank you for the dance." I said as I bowed. He waved his hand and looked bored. "It was my pleasure." Then he left, leaving me gaping after him. Hades was a little odd, I thought as I felt another hand on my shoulder. I turned around faster than the person behind me thought possible, because I hear a yelp. When I controlled my hands so that I wouldn't punch the intruder, I saw a boy, maybe seventeen, tall with golden hair and some muscles. He had blue eyes too and he had a kind aura surrounding him. "Hey, sorry if I scared you." He said and smiled a small smile. "You mean if I scared you?" I said and lifted my eyebrow, not that he could see. He laughed a little. "Yeah, you're fast." I smiled at him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Will Solace, son of Apollo, at your service." He bowed a little and I punched his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" I just rolled my eyes and looked at him. He grinned at me. "Anyway, what's your name?" I was happy that he didn't know who I was when he bowed. I was still a demigod just as he is. "Percy." I said and watched how his eyes got bigger and his jaw dropped. After five seconds and no movement from Will I said: "Close your mouth before you eat planktons." He closed his mouth after that but still looked at me. "Nice to meet you, Percy." He said and smiled again. I looked at him for a moment before my answer. "You too." Though I sounded uncertain. He just laughed at me.

"Would you want to meet some other campers? I can introduce them to you." He offered. I had heard much about this camp but my dad didn't want to let me go from the safety of his realm. I have been on the dry land, sure, training with my legs. You know it would be awkward if I didn't know how to walk or run or dance or fight when I have legs. And I was eager to meet some new people, and more so people my age.

"Sounds wonderful!" I said and smiled brightly. Will looked at me for a second before taking my hand uncertainly. When I didn't pull my hand away he smiled and pulled me with him. He started to talk about the camp and the campers, and I listened with great interest. Their lives sounded so cool, with the training and the quests. Suddenly I envied them. They could do what they wanted when I was stuck in here under strict supervision. I was never alone if I was not in my own room. Yes, it was true that they were always danger outside the camp boundaries and most demigods die in nasty ways and much too young, but I suddenly wanted excitement in my life, too. Maybe I could persuade my dad to let me go to this camp Half-Blood?


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this update came a bit fast so not really much difference in the "mate voting".**

**Apollo 5  
Nico 2  
Hermes 1  
Connor/Travis 1  
Male Annabeth 2**

**Thanks for reading and following this story!**

* * *

Will took me to his friends. I could see that they weren't very comfortable in here. They all looked around and estimated everyone who came too close. Their hands made sudden movements and they all were moving all the time, like me. They talked and laughed though all the time. It looked like they didn't realize they were looking out for danger all the time.

Will was still holding my hand when we came close enough to the others notice us. There were eight boys and four girls. They all looked at me with sharp eyes, especially a boy who had blonde hair with nice curls and storming grey eyes. When all their eyes were on me I felt like they were looking straight into my soul. I took a step back and held Will's hand a little tighter.

He shot them an angry look and all their eyes softened. "Hey all, meet the birthday hero." He said and flashed a smile to me. Now all eyes were again on me. I smiled at them a little nervous. "So you find the girl." Said an evil looking girl. She was very big – not fat, she just had so much muscle she must have eaten some steroids. She reminded me of someone… Ares?

"Don't mind Clarisse." Said a dark boy on the left. I looked at him as he smiled at me. He had black hair and dark eyes. His skin was nice and he might have been an Italian. He was slim but I could see that he trained a lot. "I'm Nico." He said and offered me his hand. I took my own out of Wills and took his hand shaking it a little. "Percy." I said, my voice surprisingly strong. "Nice to meet you, Percy." He said flashing another smile. It seemed a little sarcastic somehow.

"You truly are beautiful. My mother did good job." Said a girl in the middle. She sat in a boy's lap and smiled at me. She was beautiful, too, and the mask on her looked amazing almost like it was part of her. She must be Aphrodite's girl. "I'm Piper and this is my boyfriend, Jason." She said and nudged a little the boy she was sitting on. "Um, yeah. Hi." He said a little dryly. I smiled at the two. They looked so good together. Oh gods, I did not just say that. I really don't want to be a daughter of Aphrodite, I wanted to make my dad proud.

"We already met." Said a blond boy (are they all seriously blonde?) and flashed me a mischievous smile. He reminded me of Hermes… Oh right! They were there with him. What were their names..? Colin, Travy and what was the last? "Oh yeah, you were with Lord Hermes." I said and shook his hand flashing his hand.

"Luke! Just because you lost your girlfriend doesn't mean you can hit on everyone with black hair!" Shouted the ugly girl with a malicious smile. "Oh shut up, Clarisse!" Said the twin boys – Colin and Travy? – and gave each other high fives. I rolled my eyes a little with everyone else looking at them. "Anyway, nice to meet you Princess." Said the blond boy with curls. "I'm Anderson." **(A/N Annabeth as a male, I thought it might be a nice name because of its meaning [brave]) **He didn't smile, just sized me up with his grey eyes.

"I'm Leo." I heard someone say when I was starting to sweat, as much as possible underwater, under Anderson's gaze. I looked at him, surprised. I had to smile. He was small, Latino with black curly hair. His hands were on the move constantly as if he was building something. He looked sweet (and cute). "Hey", I said and smiled at him as friendly as I could. I saw him blush and my smile grew wider. "Yeah, and the awkward guy and lady there are Pollux and Katie." I smiled at them and said hello. The girl was nice enough and answered, but the man was a little awkward as Will had said just a moment before.

"Is Percy your real name?" Asked Pollux, to my surprise.

"No, I just like the name better." You would too if your name was Perdita. Yeah, my mother was a fan of Shakespeare. Joy!

"So, how come the princess is with us?" Said Clarisse again and looked like she could punch someone. I had no idea why. "She wanted to meet you." Will saved me before I had a change to say something stupid, which I usually did. She snorted and some of the campers shot her dirty looks. "Yeah right." I started to feel a little offended. "How it feels to be sixteen?" Asked the dark boy, Nico I think. I shot him a grateful look. "Not any different." I said and shrugged a little. He smiled at me and the twins started to giggle along with Leo. What was wrong with those guys?

"How's the life here?" Asked Katie. I smiled at her as she admired the castle. "It's nice. Though I envy you." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "You envy US?" Jason almost yelled shocked. I smiled a sad smile. "Yes. You can go where you want and don't have to hide yourselves under some mask. You can test your skills with real opponents. You don't have to act like a princess." I said and smiled more sadly in the end. There was a silence for a moment when I glared the sea floor. Why did I say them those things?

Then I felt Will's arms around my shoulder. "Percy, do you have any idea how lucky you are? You can grow up without fear of dying and you get to know your godly parent! I have seen my father only four times before this."

I looked at him. It was my turn to look shocked. I was sure my eyes looked so big that they could pop out, but I didn't car. "Four times? That's not how it's supposed to be!" I said with a sad tone.

"Yeah, we know." Said Anderson. He smiled a little, to my shock. "But things got better after Thalia got rid of the Titan king last year and got the gods to determine their kids." Everyone though looked sad after he said this. Somehow I got a feeling that they didn't really want to talk about Thalia. I smiled at them. "That's a start, right?" I asked with a shy voice. "Yeah." Said Leo and smiled at me all teeth showing.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and the Princess didn't even came to help us last year. Are you too good or something?" She asked and shot all her anger at me. Will dropped his hand from my shoulders. "Look, Clarisse. It's just Percy, not princess. My father didn't let me come. And I'm a demigod just like you."

"Just what I thought." She snorted earning dirty looks. "Your such a princess. I bet you can't even hold a sword properly in your hand."

This is when my anger flares up. I could tell that my eyes started to get darker because Nico looked at me shocked but with interest. "I can fight." I said with a even voice so that my anger wouldn't came through.

"Yeah right! Your daddy must be ashamed." I know that she didn't know how talking about my father would affect me. I wanted really bad make him proud of me, but he didn't let me. That's why I felt already like I was a disappointment at times. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. I shot my hand in my throat and looked at Clarisse with teary eyes. She smiled like she got a new puppy. The others looked shocked. There was a moment of silence before they all started to shout.

"Clarisse!"

"Percy, you know she wasn't serious!"

"Are you okay?"

"Percy!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at Clarisse the last time before Will tried to get a hold of me. I jerked backwards with teary eyes and started to run away. "Percy, wait!" I head Luke shout. I changed my legs to a tail and swam away with amazing speed. They couldn't keep up with the speed I was going without tails.

I swam on the sides of the room so no one would notice me. They were all having fun. I could see Triton and Marius dancing and laughing along with other couples. I smiled a little before I disappeared in a hallway. I sat on the staircase there and tried to calm down. My heart was beating fast because of the speed and fear that I really was a disappointment to my father.

I changed my tail back to legs and hugged them. I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to get the tears from falling. I heard the door open and looked at there. I saw Apollo coming towards me. He examined me and when he found what he was looking for, he sat beside me. I felt couple of tears drop and wiped them away angrily. "You have legs?" Apollo asked, sounding so much like Hades when he asked that. I had to laugh a little. "I'm half human, you know. Not a fish." He looked amused and I suddenly blushed. "But don't you ever dare to say anyone I said that!" I looked at him, eyes narrowing. He held his hands up and grinned. "Not a soul." I looked at his face for a moment. It was hard to say if he was lying because of his mask. In the end I decided that it was true enough and continued to stare ahead.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked. He sounded a little wary. After I didn't answer he opened his mouth. "Did you run to Ares again?" He asked worried. I appreciated his concern, but I wasn't a child. "I can handle myself, you know." I asked, angrily. His eyebrows shot up. "I know you can." He stated reliably enough.

I sighed. "No, but I got to know his daughter, I think." There was that silence all again. Apollo didn't speak and I could feel butterflies in my stomach, so I decided to speak up. "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him when he didn't answer immediately. Then he grinned at me sheepishly. "I just saw a beautiful mermaid sad coming this way. Perhaps you saw her?" I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smile. Apollo was NOT even funny. "Ha ha." I said sarcastically. He grinned again and took my hand. Suddenly I realized how short my dress was and straightened my legs. Apollo just grinned when I looked at him.

He caressed my cheek until we heard a very angry female voice. "Apollo! I said you will NOT hit on anyone tonight!" I looked at him, eyes narrowing. He just smiled sheepishly. I glared at him some more, but didn't pull my hand away. "I am not, sister." Said Apollo when the door opened and I looked the lady. On the door was a very beautiful young girl, maybe twelve, with silver dress and silver mask matching her mask. Artemis, my mind corrected. I bowed my head a little and somehow managed only to whisper. "Lady Artemis."

"Apollo!" She was shocked now. "Are you hitting on Poseidon's daughter? Are you CRAZY?" She almost shouted until she realized that I was still present. I looked quickly at Apollo. He didn't look scared, instead he winked at me. "Apollo you hear me?" Artemis said and sounded like a six-year-old. Not that I would have tell her that. "Yes, Artemis. I'm not hitting on her." He said and rolled his eyes.

Artemis glared Apollo and moved her gaze to me when she realized that Apollo wasn't letting go of my hand. Then she smiled, softly. My alarms started to ring immediately. "Percy." She said and came closer. In no time she was sitting on my other side. "I have wanted to meet you for so long." She said and smiled at me, like I was a kid. Yeah, compared to her I was but still. I didn't like it.

"Um… Okay?" Was the smartest thing that came out of my mouth. Apollo chuckled and Artemis started to grin. "I have wanted to ask you something."

Somehow I got a feeling I know what she is going to say next.

"Would you like to join the Hunt?"

Yup. That was it. It took a moment from my brain to register that she was asking _me_ to join the Hunt. "M-me?" I asked, shocked. I could feel Apollo holding me tighter, like he wasn't fond of the idea. And somehow I wasn't either. Artemis just nodded and smiled, wanting me to accept. When if she wouldn't she would not have asked me in the first place. "I've heard that you are an excellent fighter with good reflexes." Where did she know that? My ADHD had time to think before my concentration started to wander somewhere else. Though just a moment ago I wanted to test my skills and prove myself, I wasn't sure this was the way. But to live forever, unless you die in a battle… I didn't like the idea. I thought that only dying makes life worth living.

"I am sorry, Lady Artemis, I must decline. I couldn't live so long." She looked disappointed but managed a smile. "I understand." But Apollo wasn't so mature. He squeezed my hand and when I looked at him, I think I got blinded. He smiled so brightly and suddenly started to jump up and down taking me with him.

"Apollo! Let her go." Artemis sounded angry. I gulped. If she thought that I would leave the hand so that I could fantasize of her brother, I knew she wouldn't like me much.

But before I could say anything, Apollo led me out back to the party. "Care to dance?" He asked me and smiled more brightly if it was possible. "Only if you stop blinding me." I said and tried to look somewhere else. Somehow I found it hard to tear my eyes away from Apollo. He kept his smile on place, less brighter thank the gods, when he took me to the dance floor and placed his hand on my hip.

"I'm happy that you didn't accept the offer." He whispered in my ear when we had danced a moment. I looked him for a minute, afraid to ask why is that. I just raised my eyebrow forgetting that he couldn't see the movement. He just smiled brightly at me and looked me in the eyes.

We danced in a comfortable silence for what felt like a long time. Apollo had to let me go, though, when my father came to tap Apollo's shoulder. "If I could have a moment with my daughter?" The sun god smiled and handed me to my father. Before walking away he smiled at me and winked. I could feel the blush. Again. Aargh why did Apollo have this effect on me?

"I don't like Apollo." My father said suddenly. I looked at him and tried to identify some emotion on him. Right now he was a mystery to me. "Why is that?" I asked, curiously.

"He had his hands on you."

I rolled my eyes. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. "We were dancing dad."

"Doesn't matter."

"It wasn't like he harassed me."

Dad raised his eyebrow. His mask was so small that I could see it. "Where did that came from?"

"Nowhere." I said, avoiding his eyes. He didn't agree with me though. He took my chin in his hand and turned my head so that he could see my eyes. "Percy?" He asked now voice full of concern.

"It was nothing, really." I knew dad didn't believe a word. I sighed. "I ran into Ares." I winced when I heard a low growl. Was that dad? "I'm going to _harass _him." I had to laugh. Dad sounded _so_ over-protective. "Dad, just calm down. I think Aphrodite did the job already." Somehow my dad managed to smile, creepy smile, but a smile still. "If you say so. I trust in you." I just smiled at him when he whirled me around.

When we stopped dancing and went to have something to drink, it was only an hour till it was time. Time to show my face. I started to feel the butterflies all again in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for waiting! I am sorry, my inspiration just decided to take a holiday and product new storied forgetting about my current stories.**

**So, Apollo won kind of clearly, so is going to be Fem!Percy/Apollo story!**

**Thank you all for reviews, I love them and they keep reminding me of how I cannot just leave these stories be. So, thanks again!**

* * *

I was dancing with some sea nymph… I didn't bother to remember her name. My thoughts were in totally different direction, *cough* Percy *cough*. I could see how everybody started to note her, to note her beauty. And she had this aura around her… The sea was there, of course, but there was also something gentle and captivating. Like with the sirens, you just couldn't resist them even though they are ugly bitches who eat you. When the clock started to play a short melodious sound I let go of the nymph. That was the signal. Only six minutes to the h-hour. She giggled and was totally red. "Thank you, lord Apollo." She said, curtseyed and disappeared still giggling in the crowd. The music stopped and every one stopped dancing. Up in the front was a medium sized stand with a table and four chairs. Everyone was glancing that way expectantly whispering something to the people around them.

All sound quieted down when Poseidon, Amphitrite, Triton and Percy went to the stand and sat in the chairs. Every one of them kept their cheerful and controlled posture, but I could tell that Percy was fidgeting the tiniest bit. Poseidon stood up and got all eyes on him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, children." He started and raised his glass of champagne that magically just appeared his hand. "Welcome! Though it may be a little too late for that… We are here to celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday! I'm sure she would love to open her presents, but that would take forever." Everyone chuckled a little because of this. Even Percy smiled a fond smile. It was true. In the invite it read that invited people could bring birthday presents if they wished to do so, but it was not at all required. And as it happened, almost everyone wanted to bring a gift, to see if the beauty liked the gift, would she use it, and if they were so lucky to gain the princess' attention to themselves. And I hate to admit… I was in on it too. But to my defense, I wasn't the only Olympian to do so. And I was sure the royal family gave a lot of gifts to the girl.

"I would like to say something." Poseidon continued and with a look at Dionysius and with a wave of the wine god's hand, everyone had a glass full of champagne or something with no alcohol before them. Poseidon turned to his daughter with a gentle and proud smile. "Percy, you have grown so much. And I don't want you to grow up. You will always be my little girl even though you are a very capable woman already. But I guess every father has to go through this phase. You have grown to be a wise and gentle woman. I love you, and I always will." Percy smiled a small smile at his father. He looked at her a little longer before turning back to the crowd. "A toast!" He said, the smile never wavering. "To Percy!" He said as he raised his glass. "To Percy!" Said everyone else, along me. I smiled and watched the nervous princess to take a large sip from her glass.

When everyone had sipped their drinks a little, the clock was ready to hit twelve. The whole facility looked at the Percy when she stood up, smiling bravely. As the clock alerted everyone it was the time with a sound of metal against metal, everyone waited for the princess to take the mask off. She had closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her beautiful eyes again, they were full of determination. She smiled a little bit more convincing smile and took a hold of her mask. I was sure that no one was even breathing. Poseidon looked at her daughter with a small, not sure if happy or sad, smile. Triton was glaring everyone in the audience for looking her sister the wrong way. When the mask finally was in her hand and she was standing tall and proud in front of everyone, with no trace of fear or any negative emotion in her face, I heard glass shattering.

She was exquisite. She was absolutely beautiful, the kind of beautiful who takes your breath away when you see her first time. Like now. I just couldn't tear my eyes from her. She was captivating and just perfectly effeminate. I would say that she was perfect which she wasn't. Her green eyes were too big and round and her lips a maybe little too… kissable. But the little faults were the things that made her more beautiful than Aphrodite if you ask me.

It seemed like it was silent only for a moment, but when Percy cleared her throat, it was like everyone was crashed back on Earth. "You know, the idea was that all masks would be going." It was silent again, everyone just stared at the girl. That was until Triton started to laugh. "It seems like they have forgotten." Then he took his own mask away.

* * *

I could feel my glass fall from my hands and my cheeks gain much hated heat making me blush. Gods the sea princess was beautiful. I wanted to be like that too, so I could have a chance with Triton. It was silent for a while (two minutes) before the princess couldn't take it anymore. I admired her skill to stay calm under so many stares and under the gods none the less! I would have run away before the clock could have hit twelve o'clock. When Triton took his mask off, too, it was my turn to not to breathe. He was so manly. So… shivers went through my body. He was everything I admired in a man.

But I was too shy to do anything with my feelings. Triton was royalty, the king of mere people none the less! I couldn't stand a chance! Or if I did, I would just be another one night stand. I sighed a little disappointed when I looked the man of my dreams. He wouldn't be mine. I wouldn't be _his._

I almost didn't pay attention when everyone else was moving their masks too. People started to go towards the platform, to take a closer look of the princess and maybe have a chance to dance with her. I stayed a little further away, watching how the princess tried to listen to everyone and smile at them, trying not to mind when people started to touch her hands and arms. Poseidon and Amphitrite stood beside her, protecting her and taking care of too eager people.

I didn't even notice someone beside me before I heard a deep voice. "You know, the mask is supposed to take off." I looked at Triton blushing green all again. I was just reaching out to take the mask off, when Triton beat me to it. He took the mask between his hands, caressing my cheeks while he was on it. He took the mask off and stuffed it on his pocket. "You are beautiful, Marius." He said as he looked at me with soul piercing eyes. I blushed deeper and managed to say that I was not as beautiful as his sister is.

Triton growled a little possessively. "I wouldn't like you to be like my sister. Yuck!" I looked at Triton in utter disbelieve until I started to laugh. "Did you just say yuck?!" Triton smiled at me sheepishly. "I guess I did." He said and took my hand. He started to pull me toward the doors. "Where are we going?" I asked. He looked at me behind his shoulder and smiled a breathtaking smile. "I'll show you the gardens." I didn't know what could I say, so I just decided to nod.

In the garden Triton seated me on a bench. It was quiet for a while. I marveled the beauty of the garden. Even when we were deep in the sea, there was amazing illumination. The flowers were amazing. "I want to court you, Marius." I heard Triton say after a while. I looked at him with blushed face and big eyes. Triton just smiled and traced my lips with his fingers. "You are just too cute." He mumbled and leaned in a little. I was too shocked to move. The target of my wet dreams wanted to court me?!

"You do realize that I have never courted anyone? I want you Marius. I want you to be mine." Then his lips touches mine. It was a gentle kiss, but it took my breath away. This was my first kiss. And with the man I admired. It took me a while to response, but at last I did. It was a long, sweet kiss.

I was completely in Elysium. 'Please, never let this end…' were my thoughts before I had to breathe. Triton gave me barely time to took a couple of shallow breathes before his lips attacked on mine again. Maybe I just could get my prince.

* * *

After the most horrible four hours of my life I was finally free. I couldn't believe that everyone were acting like they were. I had a headache and my ears rang the slightest. I got way too many compliments, everybody saying the same. Maybe it was not so wise to demand the remove of the mask.

I was forced to dance for the last two hours and my feet were asleep even if I was still (barely) standing. Dad got almost all of the guests to leave, which I was grateful of. And it was already four in the morning. I was so tired that my thoughts wouldn't go straight. I tried to stand up from the chair I was sitting but quickly sat back. My legs would not take me anywhere without sleep. I sighed depressed. I was like the damsel in distress, unable to walk on my own. I guess I could only blame myself. I had danced with my legs, which I have not been using in quite a while. Well, suppose I just have to wait for dad or Triton to come and help me.

They never got the chance, though. I was almost asleep when I heard a low chuckle. I tried to focus my eyes but I only could make out a mass of blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. "How come you sit here all alone?" Asked the man. The voice sounded familiar. "Apollo..?" I asked and blinked my eyes a couple of times. I heard a soft laugh. "That's me." I nodded distantly and tried to understand what he had just said. Then I remembered his question. And I didn't want to wait for my family to come. "Would you please be so kind to take me to my room? I can't walk." I said and looked at the god. He was smiling and looked amused. "Sure, princess." He said and scooped me up with no difficulty. "Where to, my lady?" He asked and smirked. I was almost boneless in his arms. He was so warm… "To my room, please."

Apollo laughed again. "Like I knew where it is." I felt my cheeks redden. "Um, yeah... Through there." I said and pointed to a door. Apollo carried me like I weighed nothing and listened my instructions. When we finally stopped on my door he was trying to put me back on the floor. I glared at him. "To my bed, please." I said with a voice which gave no saying for Apollo's part. And besides, I was attached to his jacket, so he couldn't just drop me. "As you wish, my lady." Apollo said with amusement clear on his face.

He opened the door and carried me straight to my big, soft, comfy bed before looking around. "Kind of blue room you have here." He said and raised his eyebrows. "I like blue." I murmured to my cushions. "I can see that." Apollo laughed once again. When I didn't answer anymore, he made an un-approving sound. "You can't sleep in a tight dress like that." He grunted. "Well I am too tired. If you don't want me to sleep in it, then take it off." I stated matter-of-factly. I think I would've laughed if I had seen how big Apollo's eyes got. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice as even as ever.

"You heard me. I am not taking it off." To my defense, I was already so tired that I had no idea who I was talking to. "Sure you have undressed a woman before."

Apollo's hands came down as he started to loosen the strips on my dress. It was nice to be allowed to breathe a little more freely. [Apollo was staring at my back and was concentrating very hard to keep his hands steady and not to attack me right on.] When I was laying there only in my underwear, I took my bra off, threw it somewhere and curled under the covers. "What are you doing?" I heard Apollo ask when I pulled him on the bed. "Sleeping." I answered him with an innocent voice. "No, I mean why pull me on the bed?"

I was quiet for a while before I cuddled closer to him. There was just something very inviting about him. "Because you are warm…" I mumbled before trailing off and going to Morpheus' realm.

* * *

I was holding my breath. I couldn't believe it. I was in bed with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and she was only in her panties! What was wrong with me?! Poseidon will kill me when he finds me here… But I couldn't exactly just teleport away; Percy was clinging on my shirt. I sighed and with some difficulty pulled my shoes and trousers off. I laid back to the bed beside the beautiful woman. She looked so peaceful. As I watched her even breathing and happy face, I felt a weird bang on my chest. The butterflies were there again. I started to feel like I _had _to get her to myself. Like I couldn't let go of her, ever.

On the same tome she cuddled closer to me and sighed with happiness. I looked at her and deemed one night, even if just sleeping peacefully, with her would be worth it. Even if I got stabbed with trident.

I took a deep breath as I buried my face on her hair. I tried not to think about her naked upper body and closed my eyes. Before I even noticed I was drifting away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for reviews and following this story! It means a lot to me.  
Sorry for the grammar errors!  
And yeah, I'm sorry if the change of POV is confusing, but I thought it would be different this way when you don't know who is telling the story immediately.  
And if you would, please tell me what you think of this story, whether good or bad! **

**Thank you!**

* * *

I started to stir from my sleep. I was so comfortable and it was so warm that I didn't want to move. My feet were tingling kind of painfully. I was sure they would kill me if I tried to walk around with my legs today from all the dancing yesterday. It felt like I hadn't slept enough and I wished I could just fall asleep again. But I knew that today I would retrieve some people trying and court me, so I couldn't just sleep all day.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I only noticed someone beside me when I heard – and felt – someone moving besides me. I tensed when I realized that someone had arms around me and I had my arms in someone's shirt. What..?

With some difficulty I opened my eyes and saw a peaceful face close to mine. After a while of admiring the beautiful face and the blond hair framing it, I realized it was Apollo. As in _the_ Apollo. The womanizer. In my bed, shirt and jacket on, while I was only in my _panties, _lying peacefullynext to me. What the HELL?!

Without indenting to scream (somehow the noise just escaped me) and I pushed Apollo off the bed. His eyes snapped open and gave me a quick look of the mesmerizing blue eyes before he hit the floor. "What was that for?" He groaned holding his head. I couldn't answer for a quick moment when I noticed Apollo was in his boxers. Apollo, the god of sun and medicine, was wearing lyre and sun boxer shorts.

Though I couldn't remember what in the Tartarus he was doing in my bed, I had to laugh. "Nice boxers." I said and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were wide and he was _not_ staring me in the face. When I followed his gaze, I believe I have never blushed as red ever before. He was staring at my breasts, mouth hanging a little open and seemingly frozen in the place. I hastily pulled on the covers and glared at Apollo, though I couldn't look very angry when my face was redder than a tomato.

Apollo lifted his gaze and at least looked a little ashamed. He opened his mouth and was just going to say something, when my door was pushed open. I almost jumped out of my skin with the sudden sound, for some odd reason I was so concentrated on Apollo I forgot everything else. Well at least, almost.

"Sis, I heard your scream-" If possible, I became even darker shade of red and Apollo looked like he was going to have a panic attack. "What the hell!" It was Triton, looking angrily at Apollo. "Um, um… I…" Apollo was not capable of making a sentence. But Triton was on the roll. "WHAT THE TARTARUS ARE YOU DOING IN MY NAKED SISTER'S ROOM?!" And he just had to shout that so that the whole palace can hear… This morning cannot get better.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Apollo peeped. Before I could comprehend that Apollo peeps, my father came through the door with Amphitrite and way too many servants for my linking. It would had been hilarious to see how my father's eyes got so big that I was afraid they might fall out of their sockets if the situation would be any different. Then he became very dark shade of red. He was angry.

Nobody dared to say anything with two gods fuming with anger. "Apollo", my dad's voice was ice cold. I shivered and saw fear creeping its way on Apollo's face, too. "I swear this is not how it looks like!" Apollo managed to say before Dad had a chance to continue.

Amphitrite looked at me, disappointed. I put my face in my hands so that I would not have to stare my mother in the eyes. "Everybody out!" My dad boomed. The servants scattered fast leaving only my family plus Apollo in the room. Mom threw me some clothes which I caught but did nothing to put them on. Instead I wrapped the cover on me more tightly. Apollo was now sitting instead of half-sitting half-laying on the floor. And he looked scared.

"Apollo, explain." Dad said. No, scratch that, demanded. Apollo gulped and started to tell how I managed to keep him in the bed. When I heard how I had behaved (took my bra off) I blushed all again. I couldn't believe I was so comatose last night… Or early this morning.

Dad looked at me, still barely controlling his rage. "Is this true? Did he touch you?" I couldn't look dad in the eyes so instead I looked at my mattress. I could feel all eyes on me. "Yeah, nothing happened. I'm sorry, Apollo." I said with a tiny voice. He looked at me more intently, as if trying to make me look at him. I didn't. "Um, yeah. No problem if I can leave without some blasts from the trident." He said and laughed a bit shakily in the end. I had to smile, still trying to joke in a situation like this.

"Get out of my daughter's room." My father said with less anger. Apollo stood up, took his trousers with him and almost ran out of the door. Then my family looked at me. "Don't say anything." I pleaded as I lifted my gaze. I could still feel the warmth of Apollo on my skin. And somehow, when he was gone through the door, I felt saddened. As if I wanted him to stay.

"Your presents are waiting." Was all my mom said before taking Poseidon's hand and pulling him out of the door. Triton still stayed, eyeing me carefully. "Are you sure nothing happened?" He asked. I smiled a small smile up at him. "Yeah, he was just following my orders." I said and grinned. Triton just rolled his eyes and was just leaving when I saw a mark on his neck. His collar had went a little lower when he was shouting and running in my room.

"Is that a hickey?" I asked and gestured Triton to come closer. Instead he blushed and pulled his collar back to the right place. I faked horrified. "Big brother! Who did you shag now?" I asked, but my grin had managed to stay on my face. It had just became more like an evil smirk.

Triton cleared his throat. "Marius." He said and blushed, walking out of the door leaving me alone. I started to giggle when I was sure Triton went away. "Lucky bastard." I whispered as I started to put clothes on.

* * *

"Apollo!" I hear Poseidon say as I was all but running away from the bedchambers. I warily turned around and eyed him carefully. I really didn't want to get blasted. And I was sure I was still blushing the slightest. I couldn't get rid of the image of Percy, laying on her bed, bare chested, looking _so_ angry. Gods she was beautiful when she was angry. "I am going to drown you if I _ever_ find you with my daughter again, you hear me?" He was talking with an even voice, but underneath there was a dangerous edge. "What if I want to court her?" I asked, out of the blue. That was how merpeople did it, right?

Poseidon looked at me with unbelieving eyes before broke to grin. "You do know that if you get to court someone, you are stuck with together forever. Like a marriage. You really think you could pull that off?" Poseidon asked and looked amused. _Challenge accepted,_ I said in my mind. "Maybe for your daughter." I said and smiled a little. Thank Zeus I already pulled my pants back on. Otherwise this would be extremely awkward.

Poseidon's smile vanished. "Don't you even think I would ever let you to court Percy. You would just break her heart. She deserves more than that." He almost growled. I flinched. Yeah it was true, I did have many lovers, but I really, really liked Percy already. "Now get out of my palace." He said and stepped away. I blinked and flashed away as quickly as I could. Why didn't I just teleport away earlier?

When I arrived to Olympus, the news were already there. The naiads were whispering to each other and when they saw me, everyone quieted. Some even pointed fingers at my direction. I was very annoyed, but put on an emotionless mask on. I started to walk toward my place here on Olympus.

"Apollo, you freaking snake!" I heard really familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Hermes. He looked almost angry. Was that jealousy in his eyes? "Ah, nice to see you too, bro." I answered as casually as I could. All whispering had quieted down and every muse, naiad, god and satyr where watching us quietly, though they had enough decency to try and hide it.

"You just had to fuck her, didn't you?" Hermes asked and came closer. Of course I knew who he was talking about. How could I not? "Well, who can resist my awesomeness?" I asked and flashed blinding smile. Hermes looked more jealous after this. I was almost turning around and keep going, leaving everyone with the believe that I have been with Percy. Almost. The my thoughts flashed to Poseidon. He would kill me if I didn't do anything to these rumors.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "We didn't _do_ anything. We just slept in the same bed." For some reason Hermes looked like he didn't believe me. "Seriously, what kind of whore you think Percy is? I have known her for only barely a day."

Then Hermes broke to a grin. "Hasn't stopped you before." He said smugly. Now he looked like god of mischief, already planning something not so pleasant in his head. "Yeah, well. They didn't have Poseidon next door." I said as I turned around and continued my way.

Almost every male Olympian came and shouted at me, looking extremely jealous. Gee, I think that everyone had a crush on her. But she is extraordinary person and beauty has always been the weakness of the gods. Everyone liked pretty thing.

After Artemis shouted at me so that my ears rang and almost shot me with her bow and a couple of hits later I managed to lock my palace's door behind me. I dropped to the ground and took a couple of deep breathes. It seemed like today was "beat, shout, threaten and be jealous to Apollo"-day.

Now safely in my home I could admire my memory of Percy in her bed. Without a shirt. She truly was breathtaking. And the look she got when she was mad… Maybe I should make her mad a couple of times more.

My boxers suddenly started to feel uncomfortable. _This is not happening_, I thought when I started to get excited. I did not get aroused because of some brief moment and just because I saw breasts! They were truly not the first I have seen! I groaned as I stood up and made my way to my bathroom. I stripped myself from my clothes and took ice cold shower. I would not get this low because something like this. I tried to wash Percy out of my mind but couldn't do it. I felt pathetic. I felt like a teenager. Like this was the first time for me.

And I loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my most amazing readers for your patience and reviews! Soon I have a three week holiday, so I really try to do better.**

I had been opening presents for nearly five hours now. Gods! I have gotten _at least _hundred and fifty-two jewelry, fifty different gift card for shops on Olympus, make-up (I don't even use any!), hair products, hygiene products, and a bunch of clothes from Aphrodite. In her card was written in neat handwriting: Hope you'll love these! Remember, beauty is a blessing as well as a curse _Aphrodite_.

I got How to Steal Without Getting Caught by Hermes (from Hermes, surprise), invitations to get my butt kicked by, you guessed it, Ares (Dad wasn't exactly pleased), one HUGE diamond necklace from Hades and Persephone, a pegasus from my family (I loved him), Demeter gave me cereals, Hephaestus made me an amazing certificate which was also a beautiful shield, Hera was kind enough to give me a peacock feather hair-thingy, Zeus gave me a jewelry box engraved with air theme…. Dionysus gave me non-alcoholic wine, Artemis gave me an invitation to hunt once with the hunt. Hestia gave me her blessing so I had now some fire powers and I am able to summon basic home food. Athena gave me some books, which I probably will never read. Morpheus was also nice, his present was to give me a week with the most beautiful dreams he could think of.

And Apollo. Oh, he has been in my head this whole time! I don't know how he even made his way to my every thought, but there he is. Suddenly I started to find golden color much more beautiful than before, everything the sunrays touched became immediately more lively and interesting… Everything just reminded me of him. And he looked (_so very) _good in only his sunny boxers.

I had opened way too many presents when his came. It was wrapped in a golden paper and was a real small and flat gift. I almost ripped the paper off too harshly. His gift for me was a one-time ticket to his sun chariot. Congratulations! You have been given one ride with the (amazing) sun god in his sun chariot. The chariot's disguise will be yours to decide! It read. I had to laugh a little. "Please send a thank you card to Lord Apollo." I told my servant, who was listing names so someone could send them a thank you card. And I really pitied to servant who had to write all these names.

I was still smiling, when it was time for people wanting to court me introduce themselves to Dad and I. And I was not looking forward to this. It was already too hard to sit still with my ADHD, but to look at men and women who wanted to _court_ me, it was going to be pain in –ahem- you know. Plus a certain sun god wouldn't leave my thoughts alone.

And to make things even more depressing, no one really wanted to be with me, _me. _They only wanted me because I was beautiful or because I was part of the royal family. No one liked me because I was funny, or they could talk to me about things. No one really knew me other than my family and a couple of servants, which was not much. What if I didn't get a happy ending? Was I demanded to be courted with some idiot and be miserable the rest of my life? No, Dad wouldn't allow that to happen. And I had something to say in this, too, fortunately.

I was sitting in Dads throne room in my very own throne. Mine was pretty and modest with green coloring. It didn't look very mighty, but it was comfortable. Dad was sitting with Amphitrite on their own thrones, which in my Dads case described his powers. And even Triton was here, though he was particularly undressing Marius with his eyes. I had no idea what the pretty mereboy was doing here, maybe Triton had finally grown some balls and asked him out or something. When he caught Tritons eyes, he blushed so purple I thought it impossible.

The throne room was almost full of people, all of them chatting. The noise level was almost deafening. Fortunately it all stopped when Dad hit his trident to the floor. Everyone quieted and looked at Dad expectantly. "Welcome, everyone." He said, his face stretched to a grim smile. But I don't think the others apart from our family noticed.

"You have gathered here to court my girl, Perdita." I blushed faintly when he said my real name. I really liked Percy better. "Let this begin." He said as the first merman stepped forward. "My name is Jey, My Lord from the family of…" And like this it continued. They all told us their status and from what family they came, their profession and then they just tried to flirt with me, appeal to my parents or just say every compliment they could think of. It was really painfully slow but I had decided to behave. I smiled to everyone, more brightly to those I liked.

The event was beginning to prolong. My legs were almost begging me to just stand up and walk away. But I was determined to stay still and at least act like I was listening to them. After the one lady up the front was withdrawing, I whispered to Dad "Do I really have to choose one of them?" Dad looked at me for a moment, searching for something. "Of course not, if that is what you wish. You can always go search love on your own if that is what you really want." Came answer after a brief pause. He was smiling kindly at me and spoke quietly enough, so only I was the one who heard what he said.

I smiled the happiest smile I could manage to my father and then turned back to the courting. And I almost lost consciousness because of lack of air. Apollo was standing in front of me, smiling like the sun.

* * *

I just came to the courting, not sure if I was late or not. But I had decided to give it a shot. It was good that I was a god and couldn't drown, otherwise this would be a bit more difficult. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one who admired the sea princess greatly. The room was full, even if the doors have been open already like four hours. Up in the front was a mermaid, beautiful one, yes, but quite simple looking. I saw Percy whispering something to Poseidon and him answering, when the mermaid left. I decided to take my chance and walked next to the front, making some mermans pretty mad at me. But I was a god, what could they really do to me.

I put on my usual smile when Percy landed her eyes on me. Her eyes got bigger and started fidgeting. Her cheeks reddened and she looked really surprised. Which almost hurt me. But then the surprised look was replaced with one of happiness, and I could feel my smile growing.

Poseidon on the other hand did not look happy. He was gripping his trident too hard, his knuckles turning white. I started the way I _supposed _this to start and bowed before Poseidon. "Lord Poseidon." I said. He gritted his teeth, but after a glance to his daughter he seemed to rethink things. He relaxed a little tiny bit. "Apollo." Though his tone was nothing but a mystery. I got up and blew a kiss to Percy. She blushed the tiniest bit and smiled a little shyly. "I'm here to court your daughter." Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "I can see that." He answered with the same tone, tough he looked amused with almost everyone else. I almost lost my nerve, but decided it was worth it.

I cleared my throat. "So yeah, you know…" I started a little awkwardly. And it was not good that I started to feel nervousness creeping closer to my heart.

"Percy is a real diamond among people. Including the mere ones…" Percy was clearly fighting back a blush and giggles. "So I would treat her as such. She would be the most prized, nothing could compare to her." Jeez, I really sounded like a boy with his first crush. I could only curse myself and my too fast working fallinf in love-mode. And I totally was on the mode at the moment. But these thoughts were only small whisper, somewhere far away. In the reality I could only watch and be glad that my words made Percy blush that much.

At the end of my speech the room was eerily quiet. But the smile Percy flashed me assured that at least she was the one liking my speech. Poseidon really looked a little protective, but was that look… pleased?

"Is that all?" Poseidon finally said after a pressing silence. I just nodded and decided to smile. When in doubt, smile. It makes everything better and more bearable, or just makes you look like an idiot. "Very well." He nodded and I started to retreat. Then came the beautiful voice of Percy. "Father, I am tired. I shall go to my chambers now." She said. I turned around and saw Poseidon nodding. Then Percy pointed a look at me, as if saying "want to surprise me?"

Then she started to swim away, gone way too soon. But I decided I liked the challenge. It excited me, I had to admit. A woman who could be capricious. I walked out of the room, turning around a corner. When no one was on sight, I flashed to the chamber I had been in the same morning. Soon Percy arrived, smiling brightly when she saw me. "Apollo." She said and came a little closer. I answered the smile. "Percy." I said, nodding. "Nice speech you had there." She said and came closer. "Glad you liked it." I managed to answer. Her smell was starting to overpower my senses. She smelled like sea salt and happiness.

"Was it true?" She asked, eying me.

"My speech?"

"Yes. Did you mean it."

"Every word." I answered. She was now so close that I could easily plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad." She said and leaned towards me. I did the same for her.

When our lips met, I almost spaced out. I was on automatic, my lips doing the job for me. Percy seemed a little awkward and hesitated a little before she started to kiss back properly. I realized that this might very well be her first kiss. My arms came around her hips and she got hers around my shoulders.

After a while I was starting to deepen the kiss. My tongue was on her lips, begging access. Before she could do anything, a voice from the door came. "Percy, do you want to meet Marius pro-?" We broke apart, seeing Triton, wide eyed. Both of us were breathing heavily, and I was on the cloud nine, hoping to find Percy here too. "Triton!" She said, wide eyed with a scared tone.

"You better leave right now." Triton growled at me. I looked at Percy, unsure. She looked at me with swallowed lips and nodded a little. "Go." She said and stepped away from me. I nodded, flashed an apologetic smile and teleported away. I felt a little bad for leaving Percy there alone.

* * *

Oh gods, I'm dead, was the only thought in my head. And Triton really looked murderous, though I doubted he wanted to kill me. Still, I was in trouble.

But that kiss from Apollo, I think it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Percy." Dads tone was on the edge, making me almost shiver. "Daddy…" I said and made my eyes as big as I could. Usually the kicked-puppy look helped me out of every trouble, and of course Daddy worked too. This was by far not the worst time I was in the trouble. Tough I have always kept the mask on, it didn't make me stay in the castle and not explore things, even though I acted like a royal when we had visitors.

Dad shot me an almost dirty glance. "Don't you use that tone with me, miss." He said and I looked at the beautiful sea floor. We were in my room, Triton still looking angry. And Dad? He was furious. I knew it from the way he acted so calm, but that was just who he is. Like the sea, unpredictable, sinking your boat when you least expect it.

"Why did he kiss you?" He asked, showing his concern. How come I wasn't surprised he blamed Apollo. I was his "little innocent girl". "He didn't kiss me." I managed to speak without my voice trembling. "It certainly didn't look like it to me." Triton said and eyed me carefully.

I blushed when I thought about the kiss. "No, I mean… I kissed him first."

The room fell silent for a moment. "You kissed him?" Triton broke the silence, sounding suspicious. I nodded. "Percy, you don't have to protect him." Dad said gently. I looked at him in the eyes. "Dad, I'm sixteen and I barely have even talked to a boy before. I really don't want to live like a nun."

Dad looked at me for a moment in a shock, before he understood. "Doesn't mean you can just go and kiss everyone." His sentence made me angry. Apollo was not Everyone. For some reason I felt the need to kiss him when he had told the entire court what he thoughts about me were. Or are. Tough he didn't say a lot and it sounded way too cheesy, I somehow liked it. And Apollo was so cute when he was blushing.

"You will starting to behave." Dad said and gave me a stern look. "Am I not behaving?" I asked and flushed red with a little anger. It was just a one guy, it's not like dad didn't go around and got people pregnant. At least he used to.

"I don't want you to be another trophy to Apollo, another scratch in his bedpost." He said in the same sternly way. "I am not planning on becoming one." I said and tried to ease my temper. "Good." Triton and Dad said the same time. "Besides, did you not hear what he said-"

"Percy, I heard. But I am not stupid. Apollo doesn't want a relationship. He hasn't had one in a long time. And I have no reason his words are true."

"But he is the god of truth!"

"Doesn't mean he can't lie, Percy." Triton (helpfully) pointed out. I shot a dirty look on his way.

"Percy, Triton is right. Do not let his words blind you from his true intentions."

That was the point my temper flared out. I had the strangest desire to stand up for Apollo. "Do not say that! I am not stupid, Father!" He winced when I called him that. "He is not a bad person! And don't try to make me think otherwise!" I yelled when I saw Triton open his mouth. "If you don't have anything nice to say about him, get out." I growled.

"Percy, that is not how you talk to your father." Poseidon didn't sound angry, but I certainly was. "This in MY room! You have no right to be here!"

"Percy-"

"Just get out!" That shut them both up. "Stay here until your calmed enough." Dad said before he closed the door behind him. I usually don't get angry, but when I am, it is like an explosion. It comes fast and all of it comes at once, but I calm down quickly. But I didn't want to be near them if they just made Apollo look bad. I fell to my bed face first, groaning. "You stupid, stupid girl." I mumbled into my pillow to myself. "You have a crush on Apollo. Happy now?" Was all my brain said. If I tried to think logically, I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Apollo had so many lovers he himself couldn't count them. And all of his relationships ended all in the lovers death.

But if I just listened my emotions, to my body, I couldn't help how happy I was. My heart skipped a beat when I thought about the kiss. I felt my cheeks flush when I remembered how he looked in his boxers. And his eyes were something to die for. Almost if not quite. And he was a good kisser.

Okay, emotions! My brain ordered. He is a god, and you will most certainly be a onetime thing. The thought depressed me.

Suddenly I got a great idea. I took a drachma from my closet and went to my bathroom. In there I had a little fountain to Iris message to others, tough I didn't have many friends to talk to. Mainly the servants and my own family.

"Lady Iris, accept my offering." I said and threw the drachma in. "Show me Apollo, Mount Olympus." I waited a moment, my heart thundering. Could the message go through? Just as I was giving up, a face came to view. It was Apollo, all in his glory. He was in his Sun Chariot, seeming to be deep in thought. "Apollo!" I said before I could stop myself. His snapped immediately back in reality and looked around him before he spotted me. His face stretched into a grin. "Percy." He said, making me warm inside. "For what do I own the pleasure?" He asked, sitting up more properly. He eyed me curiously.

"Um, I was thinking…" I felt my cheeks to gain more color. Apollo's smile widened. "Would you like to meet me tonight?" His face brightened considerably. "I would love that." He said and winked at me with a cheeky grin. I smiled a little back. "Great… Do you have any chance to come to the underwater palace?" I asked uncertainly. Apollo shook his head. "No, I need your fathers promotion to do that." He said and looked a little sad. I smiled to him, as convincingly as I could. "Then meet me at the Montauk Beach." I said.

He smiled his blinding smile at me. "I'll see you there. At eight?" He asked and I nodded, smiling. Somehow I found it hard not to smile when I saw how happy Apollo was. He smiled again, waved a little and cut his hand through the mist, ending the message. I sat there, watching the fountain for a good while.

When I finally was able to move, it was already over seven. I started to panic, brushing my teeth even though I hadn't eaten anything after the last teeth brushing, combed my hair and changed my clothes to prettier ones. It was only fifteen minutes later that I was changing my legs to a tail and swimming towards Montauk.

The trip wasn't that long and I enjoyed the swim. But the nearer I got to the beach, the more nervous I became. I wondered if Apollo really would be waiting for me there. And because I was so nervous and excited, I didn't notice another merman following me from a distance.

* * *

I was leaning on my Maserati, AKA the sun chariot. I tried to look carefree as I watched the waves. I had parked my car on the sand, making some mortals shooting me with dirty looks. And of course I wouldn't tell Percy that I have been here half an hour earlier than we agreed on.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw a woman rise from the waves, her clothes dry of course. She was wearing freakily tight-looking jeans and a pretty dark green shirt, fitting her also perfectly. She looked around until her eyes landed on my car and then me. I smiled and waved, making the woman smile too. She started walking towards me and I waited patiently. When she was in front of me, eyeing me carefully, I had a little trouble breathing. Her hair was a little messy, maybe from the swim, but it looked _so _good on her. And the she had a glint on her eyes, along with her smile, making her look like a trouble maker. And I bet that no one, at least not Poseidon because the sea was so calm, did not know that she was here, with me, on a lone beach.

"Hey", she breathed out and smiled a beautiful smile.

"Hey." I answered and flashed a smile in return. We smiled at each other for a moment before Percy became serious. "Apollo, about the kiss…" She trailed off, looking unsure. I tilted my head to the side, showing her I was listening. "I think… I think it was a mistake." She said and looked like she regretted the words. I, on the other hand, was a little shocked. This was mortal talking to a god, was she rejecting me before I could even get close to her. "Did you like it?" I managed to get out of my mouth.

She eyed me for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "It was okay." I was speechless. "Just okay?" I asked, not believing my ears. her smiled changed into the trouble maker one. "Yeah. I can't really compare it to any other since it was my first kiss. But I'm sure you can do better." She said, as if daring me. "Was that a suggestion?" I asked, still not believing my ears. Was she really teasing me?

She hummed, which I took as a yes, and started to lean toward her. She looked at me in the eyes, her smile growing in a grin. "Hm." I said and withdrew. Her face was priceless. It was my turn to smirk. I leaned towards her, whispering in her ear. "Two can play games, Percy." I felt her shiver, making my smirk grow.

"I'm sure." She said, sounding a little breathless. "I bet you would like that." She whispered and traced her fingers on my arm. I managed to keep my calm façade. I wasn't sure if this was really happening, or if I was dreaming peacefully away. I would beat Morpheus up if this was a dream.

"Maybe I would." I said back, managing to keep my voice calm and not sounding husky. She smiled at me, as if approving. She hummed again, eyeing me over once again. "Are you checking me, princess?" I asked, amused. Her gaze returned to my eyes, holding my gaze. "I don't know why…" Percy started, seeming to hesitate. "But I feel different towards you. No one else makes me feel like this." I was shocked for a while. Why was she being so honest? No human really said anything like this, even if they had been dating for a while. But on the other hand, Percy had been growing up at the bottom at the sea with a player as a brother and not the most loyal father to his wife. And she was a proof of it, as she was a child of an another woman.

Then I started to smirk. "Yeah, it's called teenage crush." She looked at me for a moment before slapping me playfully in the arm and letting out a shot laugh. "Don't think so high of yourself." She said. Our gazes locked again, which seemed to happen a lot. There was something else in Percy, something the usual women did not have.

We started to lean towards each other again. The moment would have been perfect, if not someone had cleared their throat before our lips had the chance to meet.

"I really don't need to see my little sister kissing anyone after seeing her flirt." The voice said and Percy once again jumped away from me. I straightened myself, glaring at Triton. The guy seriously had to ruin any chance I got with his sister.

"Percy, do you know how much in trouble you are?" Triton asked her, pretending I wasn't there. "Triton, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, now fidgeting and glancing occasionally on my way. "I followed you. You didn't come to dinner, so I came to check up on you when you tried to sneak away. And father is not pleased when he hears about this." Triton said, grapping her arm and guiding her towards the water. "Triton! Just- calm down, please." Percy used a pleading tone, which surprised me. I would imagined that she would have been angry.

"Wait a moment!" I called out before he had a chance to dive in the water with Percy. He turned aroun, glaring me. "This is the second time I caught you and my little sister together, kissing."

"We didn't kiss." I tried to defend Percy, whose eyes were big and pleading, looking at Triton. She glanced t me, smiling a soft smile. "Not yet, but you would've if I had not intervened. Do not speak to me right now, Apollo." His tone was serious and he was a little scary to me.

"Triton, just-"

"Percy, it's okay." I stopped her before she got a chance to deepen her troubles. "Just go. See you later." I said and flashed a smile. "Apollo…" Percy tried to say but I cut her off again, making her furrow her eyebrows in an angry manner. "Just make sure she doesn't have any trouble because of this. Nothing happened."

Triton shot me a death glare, which I responded to with my own. "I was here for the whole time. And father has told Percy to leave you alone." At this Percy mumbled something under her breath. "And she cannot go running around with gods. It's dangerous."

"You would know." I said, raising an eyebrow.

Triton growled. "Especially with _you_." He said, venom in his voice, which made me wince. Percy growled at Triton, when he said that. "Triton, that was uncalled for!" She sounded mad, but I was taken aback from Triton's words. I took a step away from them, shaking my head a little. "Apollo." Percy said as I moved away from them. I smiled a weak smile and turned around, hopping on my car and driving on the sky, away from the two.

Everything was not good. First I have to see as one of the gods is sucking faces with my sister. Then she gets mad at me and Father. Then she tries to sneak off to the god, so they could continue where they left off, me having to stop them again. And after my words to Apollo, Percy was furious with me. She didn't talk to me and as soon as the sun chariot had vanished, she shot her death glare at me (and the look is real scary on her. I pity those who underestimate my little sister.) and dove to the sea. She swam so fast, that I did not have any means to gain on her to explain myself to her.

* * *

We were now in the throne room, Poseidon gave me an thankful stare, before hardening his eyes and looking at Percy. "Percy, what did I tell you. You were supposed to behave." He said. Mother looked disappointed, which Percy thankfully didn't see. She really hated to disappoint us, even if she did run to see Apollo. She just pored a hole in the floor, not looking at us. "Percy, I don't know what to do, if you just run from here without telling anyone."

"I would have come back." She shot back. "I don't really see why this is such a big deal to you."

Father sighed. "Because we are gods. We know what happens to the mortals who bed with a god. I do not want this to happen to you." He really looked concerned, but Percy was too angry to notice his tone.

Mother whispered something to him. They had a little chat, almost an argument, but finally Poseidon nodded. "Percy, we see the best to send you to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe there you will understand why gods are off-limits to you." He paused, looking any reaction from Percy. I knew he had always wanted to go there, but she didn't even smile. "And they do teach some really important skills there. You will leave there in three days." Father said, his tone telling this was final. Percy glanced at him and mother. Her eyes were sad, but somewhere there was a little excitement. She just nodded, turned around and marched out of the throne room.

Father sighed. "You are doing the right thing, love." Mother whispered to her. "That is where demigods are supposed to be and grow up." Father just nodded, looking a little depressed. "She'll come around." I promised them both. "I know she has always wanted to go there, anyways." Father nodded again. "I just hate it when she is angry with me. But I will not have Apollo do anything to her." He said determinedly. I was a little worried for Percy. She seemed to really like Apollo, and Apollo was not really that bad on the beach. Not that I was going to say it aloud. I just hoped Percy would love her time in that little Camp for demigods.

**Thank you for reading and for your patience! And thank you so, so much for the reviews! They keep me motivated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that I'm such a horrible person and didn't write, although I have my reasons. From now on I ****_really_**** try to write at least once a week… Not sure if it's possible, but I will do my best. I have every intention to finish this story, so please, bear with me!**

**Thank you so very much to all the amazing readers! You are awesome :)**

I quickly discovered that I was a sucker at packing. How could anyone know how to get all of these clothes in one small case? Not me. I only have my pride to thank for that. If I wasn't so mad to my parents, I would have accepted the help of the servants. "I can do this…" I muttered to myself. Now, as all of my clothes were on the floor in very organized piles, mind you, I wasn't so sure. I had never packed before and I tried to think positive. At least I get a new experience...

And still when I was struggling with this, my mind was occupied. Apollo.

He just wouldn't leave my mind. The look on his face when Triton insulted him was imprinted in my mind wouldn't be sure if I could sneak away as often as in Atlantis. Somehow I doubted it.

I know I was childish, when I had only an hour till we were going and I wasn't even close to finish, but still I wouldn't ask for help. At least I knew what I was taking with me but how can they fit in that stupid case.

When I was giving up and trying to swallow my pride along with this puerility, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Mom was there, looking around my room with big eyes when I turned to see who it was. "Um, hey", I said, blushing slightly. Mom's gaze turned back to me from the clothe piles. Her face was quite comical. "Percy", she said, swallowing. "Do you need help?"

"Help would be nice…" I muttered so quietly I wasn't sure if she heard. She did and soon the pack was neatly full of clothes. "Thanks…" I said, ashamed that I couldn't do a simple task myself. Mom was sitting on my bed and looking at me with unreadable eyes. "You know that you can come back whenever you want, right? We are not kicking you out or anything, this is just for your own good. So that you can grow up as a fine lady."

It took me a moment to understand what she was talking about. And no, I wasn't thinking of Apollo when I was supposed to be listening. "You are sending me away because I cannot associate with gods." I said coldly.

"Dear, you are still a mortal as much as I would like otherwise, gods are not for mortals."

"Yeah, tell Dionysius that…"

"Percy! This is not about Dionysius."

"But he married a mortal though."

"Being with Apollo is dangerous, Percy. We just want you save. And it would not be the same." Mom said in a tone that told me that was final. I wouldn't just leave it though. When I was with Apollo, I somehow could be freer than around anyone else and I became more daring. I likes the feeling too much to let it go after so little time.

"How is it not the same? They're both gods!"

"Let's just not talk about this."

"Mom -"

"No, Percy. You will concentrate on getting to know the demigods at the camp and forget all about Apollo."

"I don't know how you think this is a good idea. You know I have never had the need to 'get to know' anyone! I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And I have to use legs!" I decided to leave out the part about not forgetting Apollo.

"You'll get experience." Was mom's only answer before she got up and walked to the door. "Meet us at the statue outside, you have ten minutes." And she walked through the door. I was left behind gaping. Oh, how much mom irritates me right now. I wanted to hit something, but at the same time I was becoming pretty nervous. I didn't know if I could do this. I have never been this long away from my family, and I was supposed to be with _humans_, more or less. They didn't do things in the same way as Atlantis. The thought of legs and breathing _air _were scary to me already. Before I noticed my hands were shaking,

I tried to get a hold of myself. How pathetic was I? A sixteen-year-old who had never been without her parent for long, didn't know if she could handle _legs_, and was scared of meeting new people and getting to know them. It was no rocket science. Of course I could do it. And I would learn how to be independent. The camp was designed to demigods and that term included me. How bad could it be?

My ten minutes were up before I could calm myself down completely. I picked up my suitcase and walked to my door. With the last glance at my room, the room I have lived the last sixteen years, I said goodbye. The mask was on the table, looking as beautiful as always. I had the weirdest urge to grab it with me, but I forced myself to leave it. I could do this without my mask… It was time to give it up, just as I wanted to. I walked through the door.

On my way out to the statue of the Olympians servants bowed to me, said their goodbyes to me. Some even had tears in their eyes, some smiled sadly at me, some gave me a curt nod. I smiled to all of them the best I could. When I was small I had imagined how it could feel like to leave this place and go on an adventure. But now, as I was forced to leave, all I wanted to do was stay. And the cause was stupid. My parents told me who I could talk to and who I couldn't. And if that wasn't unfair, I don't know who is. Plus, they talked to them all the time and told me I could not. My anger started to flare up again.

I arrived to the statue outside of the palace. The statue had always been there, at least as long as I have been living here. It was a statue of the Olympians. The twelve gods were there, but in their animal forms. It had always been beautiful to me. When I was little I could just look at it for hours, trying to capture all of the details. I was never quite able to, though.

There, next to the statue, was my family. Dad, mom and Triton. They all looked a bit grim, not that I cared… I walked to them and tried my best to wipe my face from any emotion. From the looks of it I didn't really succeed. "Percy", my dad said in a formal tone. I moved my gaze to him. "If you do not enjoy your time at the camp, you can come back home, okay?" I just nodded. I had every intention to remain at the camp, becoming independent and getting to know Apollo better. Much, much better.

"I will miss you, sister." Triton said. "I'm sure you will." I said with a tone that I could not myself quite recognize.

"This is for you honey. We're keeping you safe." Mom said and hugged me. Yeah, I thought, keep telling yourself that. I still hugged her back. "We are going to miss you so, very much", mom continued before letting me go. "Have fun at the camp." Dad said as Triton hugged me. I didn't hug him back. I was still mad at him for making Apollo look sad like he did. When he pulled away his face showed me no emotions. "Bye." I said as dad hugged me, touching my suitcase at the same time. He held me for a moment, before I was sure I heard him sniffle and I was gone. He had teleported me away from them. Left me alone in different culture on land. No more Atlantis. No more merpeople around. From now on humans - at least mostly, air, legs and trousers.

And maybe if I'm lucky, more Apollo.

I just hoped that I was ready.


End file.
